


Product Review (Raging Stallions Side Story)

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Product review??, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Simultaneous Orgasm, saddle sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Sometimes part of the job is reviewing things that a client gives you for the viewers.  Lucio is happy to help, especially when it means he gets free merchandise and he gets a little help from his favorite serene advisor.(Lucio and Zenyatta play around with sex toys in front of a camera audience for work.)
Relationships: Zenyatta/Lucio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Product Review (Raging Stallions Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raging Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323413) by [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix). 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lucio waved excitedly at the camera before him and tried his hardest to ignore the beautiful, golden-skinned man that stood just beyond and watched him with those intense dark brown eyes. There always seemed to be a lingering hunger deep within the other man that sent ripples through Lucio's stomach. For now, he had to ignore it. He had a review to complete. "This is your favorite frog boy Lucio here with an announcement."

He ran his hands over his bare thighs and smiled, letting the loose blue and green flannel fall down his arm and expose his shoulder and tattoo. His fans went wild for the cute, timid looks he could give. While others at Blackwatch Productions reveled in their blatant nudity, Lucio found himself more often than not wearing some article of clothing during his solo scenes. There was a temptation in the thought of sex, rather than the act.

And currently, he sat on the floor of the staged room, his staged room, wearing the long-sleeved flannel that was several sizes too big and draped over his shoulder and down his thighs and a pair of loose athletic shorts that showed off his well-toned legs. It was cute, flirty, and relaxed, just like his videos.

He nervously pulled the ends of the shirt into his lap as a coy ploy to hide away his already excited cock, all the while drawing any viewer's eye to that area of his body before brushing back this long dreads over his shoulder. 

"So our last chat had me answering fan questions about my favorite toy brands and my favorite sexy items, and I made mention of those, what are they 'Ride on top motorized sex toys.'" He made the air quotes in the air with his fingers as he laughed lightly. "I mentioned that I had seen several scorching videos of people riding them and talking about how intense they are, but how Blackwatch has never bought me one! Well, thanks to your fan mail-" He paused for dramatic effect as he pulled the towel off the machine that was placed carefully next to him. "Ta-da! Look at what you wonderful people have done! Blackwatch listened, and I am now the proud owner of this beautiful thing, a saddle toy!"

He clapped his hands together for emphasis as he spoke. He moved the machine further into frame, checking on the monitor to make sure it was centered and everyone could see him well. "Ok, so I haven't had the chance to play around with this at all, or try it out but here is the long and short of it, I love the way it feels so far. The saddle is soft and doesn't have that creepy artificial plastic feel that some toys can get, This is soft and smooth, and it is safe for lube, which is super important-" He paused and looked back. "Remember not to use silicone lube on silicone toys, friends."

Zenyatta nodded encouragingly and held up a cue card, giving him more dialogue on the selling points of the machine. In truth, fan mail was only half of the reason Blackwatch received the device. The manufacturer had also seen Lucio's video and came up with a deal to promote some of their toys. 

All Lucio needed to review it then link details for his patrons on how to purchase their own. He just hated going over all the schematics first. It felt like a sales pitch (which it was). Luckily, the review was on his thoughts of the product, and Jack couldn't care less if he gave a bad review. They would still fulfill their contractual obligation, and Lucio got a free new toy to play with.

Zenyatta gave him a quiet signal that he could finish and get to testing.

Lucio laughed a little and stroked at the pink attachment. "So, It also comes with the remote do-hickey." He held it up to the camera and pointed at each nob. "So one controls vibration, and the other is for rotation. I thought, is it fun to watch me fiddle with it? No! So I have some help today, my friend is sitting just behind the camera, and he is going to be controlling both the vibrations and the rotation. It is up to him on what I get." He reached back, making sure to keep his chest exposed as he handed the remote to Zenyatta. "One complaint I do have is the color of the attachment. They have a wide variety of colors on the site, but they sent me a base model, which is pink. Come on, guys, do I have to explain my brand to you? If I like this, I can tell you I will be going on and getting a set of green attachments."

Zenyatta looked pleased as he took the control from Lucio, careful to make sure his hand was in the frame just long enough for the audience to see that Lucio was not lying and that there was an audience behind the stationary camera. He smiled at the other man and lifted his hips slightly, showing the bulge in his loose pants. 

A thrill shot through Lucio's spine. He sat back on his knees and shimmied the tight athletic shorts over his toned hips, letting the waistband catch on the head of his cock. He pulled down slowly, making sure the band stated tight to his body until the sheer force of his boner allowed his erection to spring free and bob in front of him. Already, Lucio was leaking precum.

"Now, for efficiency's sake, I have already stretched myself nice and open. For anyone at home doing this with me," He winked to the camera playfully as he straddled the saddle. "Make sure you use enough lube." Next to him was a little green bottle of his favorite lube (also available in the store linked below). He poured a generous amount into his palm and began to work it into the silicone toy, making sure it was slick enough to slide into his body without any discomfort.

In his hands, the toy flared to life, twisting and buzzing in the palms of his hands. Lucio yelped and jumped back, knocking himself onto his ass as the pink cock danced and whirled on the saddle. Lucio felt his cheeks flush as Zenyatta chuckled from behind the camera, the remote in his hand.

"Tease!" Lucio called out and moved back up. "Lord, trying to give me a heart attack before I even get started. He watched the toy pulse in rhythmic gestures that would soon be deep inside his guts, watching as it twisted and turned on the saddle without any of the vibrations yet.

Lucio's cock swelled.

Zenyatta turned the rotation off as Lucio lifted his body. With one hand, he gripped the toy and helped stabilize it as he slowly pushed it into his waiting body. He let out a soft moan as he felt the bulbous head breach him.

His knees quaked as he slowly lowered himself further and further. He braced both his hands on the front of the saddle as he felt the most significant portion of the dildo pop into his body. He bit his lower lip as his eyes drifted closed, just languishing in the fullness of the toy. "It...ah…" He gasped and smiled up at the camera. "It has a good sturdiness to it," His breath came out a soft hitch. "But still is a flexible silicone."

"How does it feel?" Zenyatta asked.

"Yummy," Lucio let out a startled cry as vibrations rocketed through his core. His hand flew up to his face, covering his eyes momentarily, before settling in his dreadlocks, nails scratching against his scalp. "Oh, fuck!"

The buzzing noise was audible as it reverberated through the core of the saddle. Lucio could feel it through his thighs and up into his ass, pressing sweetly against his prostate. His free hand clawed at the edge of the saddle. "Ah...that feels so good…"

He lifted his hips before slamming down. It was an unconscious movement. He had wanted to tease a little bit, give the audience some more of his sweet talking and expose more of his well-toned body. But everything felt so intense. 

He hadn't expected the vibrations to be so intense. Other vibrators had felt satisfying, but this….

The vibrations existed in more than just the head and the shaft of the cock. He could feel it through his thighs. He leaned his hips forward and felt the oscillation through his balls and cock. 

Lucio felt his eyes cross. 

"Darling," Zenyatta hummed playfully from off-camera. He twisted a dial in his hand, and the rotation of the cock increased, stirring up his insides. It took everything inside of Lucio to look over at the grinning man. "You are supposed to be talking about the machine."

Lucio opened his mouth, eager to lifetime guarantee the company was offering, but instead let out a squeaking, high pitched moan. "Nnnnnnn….." He bit his lower lip.

The man across from him chuckled and twisted the dial up more.

Lucio screamed. He cried out as he began to gyrate harder and harder, his cock slapping against the saddle with each downward thrust. Everything was becoming numb. It was too much. The sensations in his hips…

Zenyatta leaned over, keeping himself obstructed. He pushed on Lucio's shoulders until the man flopped back, gripping the backside of the saddle in both hands. He spread his thighs wider, trying to get more of it inside him. "Big…." He gasped and looked to Zenyatta for relief, only to gasp at the sight.

Zenyatta's pants were open, his cock in one hand and the controller in the other as he stroked himself with shallow pumps of his fist. His hand clenched tightly around his head, pulling back the foreskin to expose that pretty pink head. His eyes stayed fixed on Lucio, watching the way the other man danced on the saddle, stroking himself in time with each downward thrust of Lucii's agile hips.

The sight was too much. The sensation was too much. Lucio screamed as the orgasm ripped through him. Ropes of white splattered against Lucio's sweaty chest. His whole body clamped down around the toy as stars danced behind his eyes. And still, it continued. 

He wailed as he continued to let it fuck into him, unforgiving in its rhythm. Lucio squirmed. "A-ah!" He looked over to the man with the controller in his hand, his eyes pleading to stop or to keep going, Lucio was not sure. 

Then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Somehow, Lucio managed to keep himself upright as the toy inside him died down to a low purr. Or maybe that was the vibrating that came from his own body.

Lucio watched as Zenyatta's hand curled around his head and squeezed tight. His shoulders shook and shuttered as he leaned forward, coming in his hand.

"Mmm," Lucio smiled dreamily as he watched the other man, and not the camera. "That was yummy." He ran his hands along the sculpted lines of his athletic body, rubbing the spend into his skin. "Overall, that is a perfect ten. I didn't expect it to be that intense, but boy did I like it."

He smiled and leaned forward, hugging the saddle to his chest as he smiled into the camera and to his adoring public. "If you have the resources, I would highly recommend this one. I could feel the vibrations all the way through my cock. I bet if my partner behind the camera is interested after I get feeling back into my legs, he could have a good time riding my cock and feeling it just as intense as I did."

Zenyatta let out a satisfied groan as he reclined back, slowly stroking his spent cock. "I can think of another green-haired man that would also like to try things out with that. Final thoughts?" 

Lucio smiled. "Final thoughts are this; if you have space and the money, go for it. This is the best ride I've ever had. It isn't a toy for everyone, but hell, they are giving you a sixty-day trial period. My guess is that no one will be returning this."

"Don't forget the product's name!" Zenyatta smiled as he mopped up the spend off of his hand.

"Right!" Lucio grunted as he sat up a little. "This is the Bastion model from Lindholm industries. You can get a 25% credit at checkout when you use the promo code, 'Frogboy,' all one word." He winked. "Happy riding."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yall, I know this isn't actually a part of 'Raging Stallions' and that fic isn't dead, I swear! I have just been very busy as of late, plus I have signed up for the Genyatta Big Bang and several Zines, which have taken a lot of my time. Thank you so much for being patient, and I have other side stories like this if anyone is interested in reading more.
> 
> :D


End file.
